1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an appearance inspection device, an appearance inspection method, and a program for inspecting an appearance of a product by imaging the product.
2. Description of Related Art
A so-called product appearance inspection is performed by imaging an appearance of a product such as a connector or a semiconductor element and performing pattern matching (image recognition). The product may not be within an imaging range of a camera depending on a size of the product, and an image representing the entire product is created by connecting a plurality of images for such a product to perform an appearance inspection (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. H06-167321 and H09-251536).
In order to determine quality of a product (inspection object) serving as an object of the appearance inspection, it is necessary to preset an end portion or a corner portion of a terminal of the inspection object as a reference point, or set a straight line connecting a plurality of terminals as a reference line. Further, a parameter for measurement or a quality determination for each of 100 pins in a connector having the 100 pins should be set. Consequently, a user's workload is also increased in proportion to the number of pins.
A plurality of different types of measurement tools, which measure a position of a pin, measure a height of the pin, or measure a distance or area between pins, are included in a measurement tool for performing the appearance inspection. In the related art, the setting work tends to increase in proportion to the number of measurement tools because a detection point or an inspection region and a search region are set for each measurement tool.
On the other hand, a plurality of pins arranged in a connector are usually arranged at equal intervals in the same shape. It is necessary for the user to set a measurement region by displaying an individual connector pin on a monitor in conjunction with a position of each connector pin, or set a measurement region in conjunction with a position of one connector pin, move the region at a specific interval, and copy the region. In the former case, complex repetitive work occurs and a burden on the user is heavy. In the latter case, work of manually correcting a measurement region copied at an equal interval occurs since an interval between connector pins is not fixed when there is variation in positions of the connector pins. Such work occurs for each measurement tool.
On the other hand, if a measurement region for a connector-pin position measurement tool among a plurality of measurement tools can be set in any one method described above and setting results of the position measurement tool can be referred to for another measurement tool, the user's workload will generally be reduced in the plurality of measurement tools. For example, if a measurement region of each pin is set for a pin detection tool that detects a tip end position of a pin and a measurement region of each pin set for the pin detection tool is subjected to offset layout for an area measurement tool which measures an area between pins, the measurement region of the area measurement tool will be set through a simple task.